100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Slinko
Henry Slinko is a science teacher at Pootatuck Middle School. He is portrayed by Christopher Neiman. About Personality He does not like being humiliated, which is evident by his reaction to the raccoon ruining his experiments. He also has a sense of humor that others may not find funny. Slinko shows that he takes his job seriously and wants his students to understand the material and succeed. Episode Appearances 'Season 1' *100 Things to Do Before High School *Find Your Super Power Thing! *Be a Mad Scientist Thing! *Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing! *Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing! *Leave Your Mark Thing! *Raise Your Hand Thing! History '100 Things to Do Before High School' Mr. Slinko is introduced in this episode. CJ asks him why he has a raccoon in his room, and Slinko tells her it had eaten his rhubarb experiments from the school garden, so he put it in his room so it could feel as humiliated as he had. In an effort to make sure she and her best friends stay friends forever, CJ decides to get them to help her rescue the raccoon, but their first attempt fails. Mr. Roberts informs Principal Hader about Slinko having the raccoon in the school, but she doesn't care since it is in a cage. Slinko gives his students a test to see what they remembered from the previous year. After class, Slinko lets CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo know he is taking the raccoon miles away from the school so it wouldn't get into his rhubarb experiments again. The three are hoping that Slinko would leave the room unlocked once more, but he tells them that he wasn't going to do that again because his cart had gone missing earlier. He makes them leave the room and locks the door. Later, CJ notices that Slinko had left the door to his classroom open and takes the chance to free the raccoon. Aided by Fenwick and Crispo, she gets the cage open and the raccoon goes into the hallway. In the hallway it attacks Slinko, who is coming back to his classroom after using the restroom. Slinko pries the raccoon off of him, throws it into a classroom, and then runs down the hall screaming. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' In science class, Crispo is trying to find out if his super power is heat vision by attempting to turn a Bunsen burner on. When it does turn on, Crispo thinks he did it, but learns Mr. Slinko had manually turned it on. Slinko is also one of the teachers frustrated with the frequent fire alarms. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' In science class, Slinko reminds the students of the seventh grade science fair. The fair is optional, and projects must be approved by Slinko. Crispo wants to do his project on hopping, but Slinko refuses to approve this. Later, Crispo shows Slinko some more of his science fair ideas, but Slinko does not approve any of them either. He tells Crispo he is looking for projects that use the scientific method. The day before the science fair, Slinko is looking around the courtyard area where students are displaying their science project boards. He finds Crispo sitting on a table in front of a poster board and asks about it. Crispo says he is his science project and an exasperated Slinko finally approves it. At the science fair, Fenwick's science project, a robot named PootaBot, starts going haywire and destroys other projects. When it finally runs out of potatoes, PootaBot stops, and because only Crispo's project is left untouched, Slinko has no choice but to give all three trophies to him. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' His seventh grade class lab is joined with an eighth grade class because of a teacher's illness. He is also featured in CJ's daydream in a role similar to an officiator. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' Slinko allows students to miss a homework assignment if they give him ten Pootabucks, though he seems to be annoyed when a student decides to go this route. Later, Mindy gives him fifty Pootabucks if he holds science class outside since the air conditioner in the science room was broken. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' Slinko wants to get rid of Pootatuck's gum wall because he believes it is too bacteria-infected. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' Slinko gives a lesson on meiosis and mitosis. Because there will be a test on this information, he asks his students to raise their hands if they have any questions. Trivia *He claims that the raccoon had been taunting him for years before he caught it. Gallery Category:Pootatuck Middle School faculty Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults